The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of artichoke plant, a perennial herb that is grown as a food crop for the production of edible vegetable delicacies. The new cultivar is known botanically as Cynara scolymus and is herein referred to by the cultivar name ‘22BD’.
The new Cynara scolymus cultivar, named ‘22BD’, is a member of the family Compositae, also known as Asteraceae. An individual whole plant of ‘22BD’ comprises a main stem, lateral stems, leaves, and immature flower buds known as involucra. The edible parts of freshly harvested immature flower buds comprise inner and outer bracts, stem, and parts of the fleshy receptacle. If permitted to mature, the immature flower buds will develop into large mature flower heads known as capitula.
‘22BD’ is the product of a formal breeding program conducted by the inventor in cultivated areas of Brawley, Calif. and Lompoc, Calif. The purpose of the breeding program is to produce new artichoke plants that are grown to yield edible immature flower buds of improved taste, using simplified propagation methods.
The New cultivar named ‘22BD’ was selected in 2000 by the inventor in Brawley, Calif. In brief, ‘22BD’ was isolated from an individual crop of open-pollinated Cynara scolymus ‘9bdg’ (unpatented) seedlings. It was selected as a single plant based on the criteria of purple color, striking appearance, and compact form, as well as the uniform and consistent appearance when asexually propagated.
The closest prior art known to the inventor is the parent plant. The female and male parent are Cynara scolymus ‘9bdg’ (unpatented). ‘22BD’ is distinguishable from Cynara scolymus ‘9bdg’ by ascending leaves, uniform seeds, productivity of buds, and uniform, consistent purple-green color of buds. The color consistency and intensity is strikingly different from the ‘9bdg’ parents and other crosses. The parent ‘9bdg’ exhibits arched leaves, as well as variability in color and productivity of progeny.
The instant plant of ‘22BD’ that was selected and grown in Brawley, Calif., was transported to a cultivated area of Lompoc, Calif., and first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2002. The method used for the first asexual propagation was division. Later plants were transported to a laboratory and asexually propagated by tissue culture. The distinguishing characteristics of the new Cynara scolymus cultivar named ‘22BD’ have been determined to be stable, fixed, where it was reproduce true to type in successive generations.
Brawley is located in California's Imperial Valley in Imperial County. It is a low desert climate. Lompoc is located on California's central coast in Santa Barbara County. Conditions in Lompoc vary in the summer months. Air temperatures range from 60° Fahrenheit to 80° Fahrenheit. The relative humidity is generally high. Prevailing winds are northwesterly and rainfall averages 12-inches per year. The well-draining fertile soil is clay, loam, acid or alkaline, with regular to heavy watering, and full sun.